Recently, research is conducted on light emitting devices in which a light emitting section containing a fluorescent material generates illumination light by being irradiated with excitation light generated from an excitation light source which is a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) and an LD (Laser Diode).
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technique related to such light emitting devices.
A light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is such that excitation light emitted from a light emitting element enters an optical fiber via a lens so that a fluorescent substance provided to a tip of the optical fiber is irradiated with the excitation light, and the fluorescent substance accordingly emits illumination light to the outside of the light emitting device. According to Patent Literature 1, the excitation light is preferably a laser beam having its emission peak in a range from 350 nm to 500 nm.